Wishing to be Different
by The Manly Jiyuu
Summary: Why do people want to be like everyone else? For I am like everyone else and I don't see why people would want this life. Why don't strange things happen to people who actually want to be strange? I would give up everything for that chance.
1. Average Girl who wishes to be Different

**Disclamier: I don't own Wizard101!**

Wishing to be Different

The Average Girl that Wishes to be Different

"Jacqueline Frogstalker."

I heard a series of snickers from behind me. Yes my last name was Frogstalker but there is no need to laugh at it every time you hear it.

"Yes," I called back to my Algebra 1 teacher, Mrs. Dogood.

"Do you have your math homework?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

I froze, last night I had been so absorbed in my book that homework kind of… slipped my mind. Though this wasn't the first, or probably last, time this has happened, but I always hate answering this question. The look of disappointment in the teacher's eyes always kills me on the inside, but I bring it upon myself.

I said a quick "no," then I hastily went back to my math worksheet. Luckily, I had dark skin, so no one could see the blush that I could feel gracing my cheeks right now.

When the bell rung I quickly grabbed my stuff and went out of the classroom before Mrs. Dogood could stop me. I walked to my lunch table where my friends already sat, laughing among themselves.

"Hey Jakie! Did you hear?!" said Kelly Foster, the red head friend who knew everyone and everything about them-

"Jezz Kel, at least let Ashley tell Jack herself," Diana Sperling, the calm, collective one of the group said, Like me, she's black.

The shorted hair brunette turned around. "K-Kyle finally asked me out." Ashley- the quiet, sweet one of the group softly stated.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. Even though I wasn't jumping up and down with excitement like Kelly, I was happy for Ashley, she has liked Kyle for some time now. I smiled at her and congratulated her.

I sat down and pulled out my Harry Potter book from my bag. Even though I've read this series dozens of time, I've never get tired of it. The main character, Harry Potter, started out as a nobody who slept in a little room under his Uncle and Aunt's stairs. Then a giant named Hagrid visits his house and everything changes for Harry. He becomes a somebody. Even though it's foolish, sometimes I wished something like that could happen to me. It was most unlikely though. I live with my happily married parents, in a middle class home, in a town just outside of Yellowknife, Canada. I don't have any unexplained scars nor do strange things happen around me.

"Did you see what that guy is wearing?! He's such a nerd!"

I looked over my book at Kelly. She was looking at the guy who had just walked past. In most people's definitions he did look like a nerd, though it still doesn't give people the right to laugh at him. Usually in these situations-which happen quite often- I would roll my eyes at Kelly and go back to reading my book, but for some reason this time was different.

"His name is John," I snapped. I regretting saying those words the moment they came out of mouth. I didn't exactly want to be bothered by them today.

"Hey, it sounds like you _like_ him," Kelly said, leaning toward me waving her eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes; of course I defend a guy so I _must_ like him.

"Why must you make fun of everyone just because they don't dress like you?" I asked, my brain was screaming for me to stop, that this was going to end badly, but I couldn't help it Kelly needed somebody to stand up to her.

"Well when he dresses like that, he asking to be called a nerd," she said. She burst into another fit of giggles again.

I could feel the anger rising through my body, bubbling into my throat. "Maybe you should go back to your little group of preps then," I snapped at her, "your sure acting like one!"

The instant the words left my mouth I want to grab them and eat them back up again. Kelly hated being called a prep because when she was with her old group of "friends" they kicked her out because she called the cops on them when a party got too out of hand.

Kelly stood up and left the table without saying a word. Diana and Ashley, who had been quiet this whole time, shook their heads and left to follow Kelly. I didn't go over to apologize to Kelly because I was still bitter about what she said about John but I felt guilty for what I said to her so I told myself I would apologize tomorrow. At that moment I didn't know that I would never see her again, nor think of her again. Though as I sat there, trying to read my book I couldn't concentrate and after I reread a sentence about ten times I put the book down and ran my fingers through my short black hair. I blew away a little hair that was always hanging in face and I couldn't help but think that something was missing. I felt guilty for saying that to Kelly but shouldn't I feel lonely or at least sad that all my friends were gone. I felt tears come to my eyes, though they weren't there because everyone left, they were there because I realized that I had no one to begin with.

:'(

I ran to the busses after school though it was too late when I got to the bus lot, they were all gone. I felt frustrated tears come to my eyes and I silently cursed my French teacher for holding me back to lecture me about how I need to do my homework more often. I didn't want to call my mother because I knew she would want to know why I missed the buses and I suck at lying. I decided to walk home, even though my bag had all my gym clothes, two text books, three notebooks, and a big Harry Potter book in it. Hopefully, I could get home before my mother.

:0

I didn't. I walked up to the house and I froze when I saw my mother black SUV parked in the drive way. I slowly walked up to the front door and before I could push the golden handle down, the door swung open and there stood my mother, furious.

"You get in here right now, young lady!" My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room, slamming the front door shut and leaving my bag outside.

"Where have you been?!" My mother snapped at me, her voice making me visually flinch.

"Uh uh," I tried to swallow the knot in my throat and talk but I couldn't.

"ANSWER ME!" my mother shouted at me, annoyed by how long it was taking me to answer.

"I had to walk home, I missed the bus" I said, quickly afraid she might kill me if I took any longer to answer.

"Why didn't you call me?" she yelled, though quieter this time.

"Um…my phone was dead," I lied, terribly.

My mother looked at me and held out her hand; I looked at her hand then back her, confused.

"Give me your phone," she commanded.

I reached into my pocket and pulled my cell phone out and gave it to her and winced as she slid up to see that it still had two bars of power on it. She then, to my surprise, threw it on the floor to left of me and it broke into many pieces. She turned her back to me and grabbed onto the counter without saying a word. I stood there frozen just looking at what was left of my cell phone.

"Why did you miss the bus?" my mother quietly asked, not even looking at me.

"B-because the teacher h-held me back," I whimpered, tears coming to my eyes for the third time that day.

My mother turn her head, though she wasn't making eye contact with me, which I was grateful that she didn't because I might break down crying if she did.

"What did they want to talk about?" she asked again so quietly it was barely above a whisper voice.

I inhale slowly, gaining control of myself, and I told the truth, "I haven't been doing my homework."

"Well that would explain _this_," my mother snapped, anger present in her voice again. She passed me a sheet of paper.

It was my freshman 1st semester report card. My eyes widen as I saw that every subject had a C next to it except PE but all you need to is follow instructions and have your PE clothes to get an A in that class.

"I'm very disappointed you, Jacqueline," I didn't look up from the paper but I wished she would just send me to my room and ground me forever, it's not like I go out anyway. "I know you could do better than this. If you would just get your head out of those books of yours, no matter how much you wish your life will be like in books it won't happen. God, you such a teenager! You need to grow up."

By this point I was crying, my hands were shaking with rage. How dare she think that she know all about me! How dare she insult books, there the only things that understand me! How dare she think I'm a _typical teenager!_

"I think it's best for you if we get rid of-"

"Shut up!" I snapped at her.

Turned to me surprised at my sudden outburst, " How dare you spea-"

"Just shut up!" I yelled this time, "How dare you think that you know everything about me! When's been the last time you've asked me how my day went? Or anyone asked me?! You have always been complaining about your work that no ever gets a chance to tell their day! So books are the only thing I have ok! Of course you wouldn't know since you wouldn't pick up a book unless you were forced too!"

She walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground, I was so surprised. She had never hit before in my life, no matter how bratty I had been. I touch my cheek, it felt hot and wet and I grabbed on the nearby chair and helped myself up. My legs were shaking and I looked my mother, I had never been so terrified in my life.

My mother's face turned an anger scowl to one of worry as she realized what she just did. She took a step towards me and I took a step back. Tears were coming down my face harder than ever now and I was gasping for each tiny breath I could between each sob. When I saw my mother face all my fear turned into rage.

_"I hate you!" _ I screeched at her.

My mother tried to touch me but when she did. I pushed her away and she went flying back and hit her head on the counter. I gasped. I couldn't have pushed her that hard? It didn't matter anymore though and I bolted out the front door. I fell when I hit my bag ripping my jeans and long sleeve shirt but I got up again and ran down the street.

:'(

The sky was dark with clouds and it was snowing since it was the middle of January. I didn't feel the cold though until I finally stopped running. I looked at my arm and saw blood on the sleeve and I felt faint. I hated blood. I looked around, I didn't recognize where I was and there weren't many people around. I leaned up against a wall next to a trash can, suddenly tired. I couldn't even cry anymore. My eyes felt heavy and I just wanted to sleep there. Then suddenly I felt myself sinking into the ground. I stood up and the feeling of exhaustion being replaced with panic. My feet and ankles had disappeared into the ground and my legs go down into it. I tried to get out of it but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get out. I started to scream for help, at this point it was at my waist, but no one came. It was swallowing my chest as I look franticly for something to grab hold on, there was nothing. I screamed as it swallowed my head and I entered darkness.

**Author note: Yeah the first chapter!! I just created this story out of nowhere. It will kind of sort of follow the game but only really in the beginning. I will also change a few things to get rid of the childness of the game. By the way if you see Jacqueline Frogstalker or any other of the characters on Wizard101 give me a holler! I want to see how many people read the story. Thank you to Naomi Hansen and their very helpful betaing skills. If you want to go read another Wizard101 story go read her's. **


	2. Average Girl who Wishes to Speak

**Author Note: I don't own Wizard101!**

Wishing to be Different

The Average Girl that Wishes to Speak

Everything seemed like a dream. It was pitch black, it was so black it was suffocated me. I couldn't tell whether I was falling, standing, sitting, or even floating. I searched endlessly for a hint of light, a voice, or even a smell. Nothing. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but no sound came out.

Time screeched along. A few minutes would go by, but it would seem like hours of endless torment for me. I gave up after a while and closed my eyes. Maybe I could sleep and realize this was all a nightmare?

But then a sudden flash of bright light came out of nowhere, right in front of me. I couldn't see anything because the light was too bright. I felt myself falling and then a sudden pain hit my head. Then everything was black again.

---

When I finally woke up, I was met with a throbbing pain in my head. The lights around me burned my eyes and only worsened the headache.

But at the same time, I had never been so happy in my life. That moment I was so happy to be home and away from the darkness. I wanted to kiss my mother and father. Heck, I even wanted to hug my little brother. Then reality hit me as I blinked my eyes so they could get accustomed to the brightness in the room. This wasn't home. It wasn't even a place I recognize. I bolted up from the red couch I was laying on, but I fell right back down, feeling light headed again.

"Woah, there! Don't be in such a rush. You hit your head on floor pretty hard."

I whipped around to see who said that. But yet again, a shot of pain went through my head, so I clutched it to try to stop it the pain. Only then did I notice that it had wrappings around it. The woman (she looked no older than sixteen) came up to me, kneeled down, and put her cold hands on my forehead. I shrunk back from her touch.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," the woman reassured me. She pulled her mousy brown hair in a ponytail and took off my bandages before I could say anything.

"You slept for three days straight. We were starting to get worried," the women continued.

_I slept for three days?!_ I looked back at the woman as she stood up and look down at me.

"I'm no life wizard, but I think you'll live."

"So our newest wizard has finally woken up?"

I turned around, this time slowly, to see a very elderly-looking man standing by the door. The man must have been off his knockers too, because he was dressed as if he was Merlin, the wizard. Everything he was wearing was purple and had gold stars all over it. I glanced back at the woman, who had bowed to the man. She was wearing a dark blue robe with a gold trim going around it.

"Miss Ravensword, can you go make Miss Frogstalker's uniform," the old man ordered.

"Yes headmaster," the woman, Miss Ravensword, bowed again and walked out with her gold boots clicking behind her.

I didn't want to look up at the man, so I went to looking at the small table in front of me. Even though I couldn't see him, I could still feel his eyes studying me, like I was supposed to do a back flip or something. The man then moved on the other side of the table and waved his hand.

_Poof!_

A book appeared right in front of me! I jumped further into the couch and stared at the book as if I was afraid it would eat me. The man waved his hand again and a little glass bottle of ink and a feather appeared on top of the book.

I just stared at the book, wondering if I was going insane. The man sighed and he waved his hand again. My body suddenly got up on its own and I grabbed the feather. I shoved it into the ink to the point that most of the bottom half of the pen was wet. I gained control of my body when my hand opened the book. I looked up at the man and he nodded and I looked back at the book.

_You would rather:_

_A. go to a park._

_B. play by myself._

I blinked a couple of times. That wasn't what I expecting. I felt the stares of the man in front of me, which only made me feel nervous. I decided to answer these as truthful as I could. They would probably catch me if I didn't take this seriously. I, while covering the page with spots of ink, circled B, since I did prefer to be by myself. The question and the spots of ink faded away and the next question popped up.

_Which of these is most powerful?_

_A. Earthquake_

_B. Volcano_

_C. Blizzard_

_D. Tornado_

_E. Hurricane_

_F. Plague_

_G. Sandstorm_

I thought carefully about this answer. Not all earthquakes were deadly and it was rare if they were. Volcanos rarely erupted and scientists could predict when they would. Plus, the smoke was the only really dangerous part. Blizzards only happened where it was really cold, and anyone could avoid them by staying indoors. Tornadoes could be very dangerous, but they usually didn't wipe out towns or send houses to magical worlds. Hurricanes were definitely very dangerous, but again, scientists were able to see when they were coming, so people could leave before they came.

However, plagues were very dangerous. No one could see them coming. And usually, when someone did, it was almost always too late. Every time in history, when a plague came and went, it always made the surviving people change. Besides, sandstorm were like a blizzard, so people could avoid if they didn't go outside. I circled F.

_Your favorite activity is:_

_A. Camping or fishing_

_B. I can't decide_

_C. Competitive sports_

_D. Learning something new_

_E. Playing with my pets_

_F. Reading, playing games_

_I guess we're back to the weird questions_, I thought. I circled F, even though I didn't really play games.

_What's your favorite time of day?_

_A. Night_

_B. Afternoon_

_C. Morning_

I didn't really know how this mattered. I decided circled A though, remembering the peaceful nights as I snuck past my bedtime with a flashlight and a book.

_The most important thing in a story is:_

_A. all of the characters_

_B. the hero or heroine_

Without even a second thought, I circled A. The hero would never be able to anything without the supporting characters. Sometimes, people forgot that small detail.

_What is your favorite animal?_

_A. Shark_

_B. Serpent_

_C. Polar Bear_

_D. Dragon_

_E. Crab_

_F. Bat_

_G. Unicorn_

As I looked over the choices, I noticed that none of those were my favorite animal. In fact, none of them were even close, since my favorite animal was a Camel. It was unique how they could go for _weeks_ without needing water, even while carries all the travelers' stuff. I looked over the choices again, I decided to go with D. Dragons were cool, I guess.

_What's your favorite gem stone?_

_A. Peridot_

_B. Onyx_

_C. Sapphire_

_D. Amethyst_

I never really thought about what my favorite gem was. I didn't even know what the gems in my choices looked like. I imagined that a sapphire was purple or blue. Something like that. I couldn't decide. So instead, I closed my eyes a let my finger guide me. The first, time I landed on the question itself, then close my eyes again and I placed the pen on the paper once more. This time, it landed on Onyx. Without another thought, I circled B and the question faded away. Nothing appeared after that and I looked up at the man.

"I'll tell you what you got later, but now I need to write down your ID information and your new uniform," he said as he walked over to a desk and sat in a large, red chair.

I followed him over to the desk. I was getting tired of all this. When I was about to ask him what the heck was going on, all I saw were blinding light. After it was gone, I blinked a couple of time trying to get the white spots in my vision to go away.

When I was able to see again, he was handing me a card out from an old fashion camera. I looked at the card:

**Name: Jacqueline Frogstalker**

**Sex: Female**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Species: Human**

_Species? Where the hell am I?_

Slowly, I saw my picture come to the right of the card. My brown puffy eyes were wide, my hair was all over the place, and my pink chapped lips gaping open.

I looked up at the man again. I wanted to ask him how he did that, but when I tried no sound came out of my mouth. I tried again only with the same results. I even tried to scream. No sound came from my throat.

"Headmaster, her uniform is ready."

I turned around to see that it was Miss Ravensword.

"Good, good," the old man turned to me, "now follow Miss Ravensword."

I followed Miss Ravensword, glad that I was able to get away from that man. We entered a little sewing room, where there were cloths of all colors everywhere.

"Ok so this what your uniform is going to look like," Miss Ravensword said pointing to the manikin. It was wearing a robe that was dark blue and had a dark purple trim. There was also a purple circle on the chest. It also had a dark blue witch hat with black trim and black boots.

"I hope you like the colors of the uniform. I thought they would look good with dark sk-why are you crying?" Miss Ravensword asked, rushing over to me.

I put my hand up to my cheek and sure enough I felt tears rolling down from eyes. I crumbled down to my knees and cried soundless sobs. Miss Ravensword knelled down beside me and held me in her arms.

"Oh dearly, shh shh... You're not from this world, are you?"

I silently shook my head as I continued to cry.

"Don't worry; you're in a safe place. Headmaster has a tendency to be absent-minded and forget that you're not used to all of this. Everything is going to be okay."

That was exactly what I needed to hear, though I cried for another five minutes on this poor women's chest.

"So how much do you know of this world?" she asked me after I was done crying.

I shook my head no.

"Oh you poor thing you can't even talk. Make sure you get a potion from head master that can get you to speak again."

I nodded my head.

"Well, right now your are at Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, where they teach young Wizards spells and magic. And you are a Wizard."

I looked at her. Me, a wizard? They're all insane!

She smiled down at me.

"You'll see."

She had me put on the uniform. Once I put the thing on, she put on her dark blue hat that was like mine and led me outside. She said goodbye to me and went back inside the building.

"Well, hello! If it isn't our newest student!" the man greeted me, now having a moon shaped staff, as I hesitantly walked up to him.

"Sorry about earlier, you must be very confused. I was just very--" the man paused, as if he was trying to find a word that would work best "--interested. My name is Merle Ambrose, I am the headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. My owl friend here is Gamma."

"Hellooo!" I must have jumped back pretty far when the owl started talking, because I bumped into the Headmaster.

He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry he won't bite, unless you're a mouse."

I felt the ground shake underneath me. I saw lightning out of the corner of my eye and it soon began to rain. When I looked up, I saw a shadow past by a window from the building I came from.

Headmaster Ambrose frowned.

"How odd! Come along, Miss Frogstalker."

Headmaster Ambrose then ran into the tower with me following on his heels.

---

I followed the headmaster up twenty flights of stairs. When I reached the top room of the tower, I was panting and exhausted. The Headmaster, however, wasn't even breathing abnormally.

"Who's there? Malistraire!!!"

The man named Malistaire sneered, "Ambrose."

Malistaire wore a black robe that had gold trimming all around it. He had his black hair in shorts braids in front of him, a small beard on his chin, and two similar one right above the corner of his mouth. But what I couldn't stop staring at were his black eyes. Around each eye, they were black while the area around his pupils were white.

"You are no longer welcome here! Why have you returned?" Headmaster Ambrose snapped at Malistaire, his voice now stronger and full of anger.

"I'm here to resolve our unfinished business!" Malistaire snapped back, then turned towards me. "Is this your latest student? My henchmen will see to her!"

With a wave of Malistaire's hand, two people-sized dragons appeared, both wearing green robes. They were staring intensely at me, like they were ready to eat me.

"Run, Miss Frogstalker! Save yourself!" Headmaster commanded.

Obeying his orders, I ran towards the door. But Malistaire waved his hand and the door slammed in my face and locked.

"Do you think I would let you go that easy, little girl?"

I turned around and saw that the dragon henchmen were getting closer. Each step they took towards me, I would take a step back. Then, one of the dragon henchmen hit me with his claw and I slammed into the nearby wall. I grabbed the cheek he hit and saw that it was bleeding. Looking at the blood that was in my hand. The sight instantly made me woozy.

"She is so weak, brother. We don't even need to battle," one of the henchman said in a deep, husky voice.

The other henchmen laughed in response and kicked me.

"Miss Frogstalker!" Headmaster yelled out to me. Headmaster suddenly got hit from a flame.

"Pay attention to your own battles, Ambrose," Malistaire said, throwing another flame at him.

Each time they would strike me, I would try to scream, even though no sound came out.

"Look she's crying!" one would say.

"Weak, that is all she is!" the other would respond.

The pain was horrible. I just wanted them to stop, to go away and leave me alone. I clenched my eyes shut and wished to myself that they would go away.

And they did. Everything became bright and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

_Am I dead?_

Then the light abruptly went away and the pain rushed back. I quickly opened my eyes and saw the dragon henchmen on the ground next to me, dead. Malistaire was clenching his robes, where I caught sight of blood oozing out of a wound. But for some reason, he had a dark smile on his face.

"One day, you'll be mine," he said, and he left with a wave of his staff.

His dragon henchmen were now slowly fading away into the air. I looked over at the headmaster and he was clasped on the ground, wounded. Pushing myself up, I slowly limped my way over to him.

"Miss Frogstalker, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded to him. He then gasped from the discomfort his wound gave him.

"Good. Now take this potion," he said, pulling out a bottle from his robes and handing it to me, "and yell for help."

He closed his eyes and I hastily drank the potion. The distasting substance burned my throat as it went down. Immediately, I yelled for help and Gamma answered. I told him to get help and he flew away. A few minutes later, a group of people burst through the door and took the Headmaster with them.

---

They took me to another room and were able to put bandages on me. Even though I knew my voice was back, I didn't say a word to anyone. Instead, I kept replaying everything in my mind. Later, Miss Ravensword came into the room that I was being kept in.

"I'm here to take you to your dorm room," she told me.

I followed Miss Ravensword outside. It had stopped raining and the sky was pitch black.

"I heard there was a lot of commotion upstairs. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, though I'm exhausted right now," I said, trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Hey, you're talking now. I'm glad."

We reached the dorms and she led me to the first floor above what appeared to be a lobby, stopping at the second door on the left. She opened it to reveal two beds. One of them was empty while the other one had a girl in it already.

"What about her?" I whispered to her, trying to not wake up the other girl.

"Don't worry, just explain everything to her when you wake up. She's a nice girl."

I nodded, too tired to really care anymore.

"If you need anything, I'll be on the 6th floor, so just ask someone for directions and they'll tell you which room is mine."

"Okay. Goodnight, Miss Ravensword," I said, waving to her as she began to leave.

"Call me Marissa," she called back over her shoulder as she left in the darkness.

I walked over into the empty bed and threw off my black boots. The instant I let my head fall onto the pillow, I fell asleep.

**Author Note: Sorry it kind of took me a long time to update, I'm very busy. (Everything author says but still I'm very very busy) If you didn't notice I did use some words that were originally said in the game. One night I wrote down what everyone said, it was annoying as hell, and I barely even used it. I will be kind of following the story in the beginning but after a while it will be different. I couldn't have done this without Naomi Hansen, she is amazing. I also want to thank who reviewed. Mangafox101, Alexis, Emily Drake, Senaki Mira, and RedRangerBelt. **


	3. Average Girl Meets her first Séesócan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101. **

**Wishing to Different**

The Average Girl Meets Her First _S_

_éesócan_

When I woke up that morning, I opened my eyes and the light blinded me. It took me a few moments before they adjusted to the unusually-bright room. I sat up and rubbed them to try and see what was around me.

"Looks like you're finally awake," said a female voice beside me.

I looked over and saw a girl on the other bed, putting on her boots. She turned to me and smiled, her white teeth contrasting against her brown skin. I must have still been blinded by the light, since her hair looked green to me.

"You must be a new student," she looked me over, curiosity etched on her face. "It's pretty rare for someone to be enrolled this late in the year. I wonder how they missed you."

The girl then pushed herself off her bed and grabbed the boots that were near my bed and placed them on my lap.

"You better put these on and use the bathroom. You can use my hairbrush," she said as she skipped to her dresser and picked on her hat.

She was wearing the same uniform that I was wearing. But unlike mine, which were blue with a purple trim, her's were orange with a green trim. I walked into the bathroom. As I was about to close the door, she called out to me.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Molly. Molly Goldenmelder."

"Jacquline. I guess who can call me Jackie," I replied in a quiet voice, feeling slightly better.

I closed the door behind me as I got ready for the day.

{:}

We got out of the room and walked down the stairs and into the hallway and Molly showed me where the cafeteria, front desk, and game room were.

When we stepped outside, the sun was even brighter, making it dificult for me to see anything.

"Is the sun always this bright?" I asked, cramming my hand into my eyes to try and stop the pain.

"What do you mean?" asked Molly, obviously oblivious to how bright the sun was.

I told her it was nothing since it apparently was only me who was bothered by the sunlight. Everyone around us was minding their own business and were not even bothered by it. Molly led me into a white, two story building that had an opened gate on the outside. When we entered, I saw the Headmaster sitting in his big red chair, perfectly fine.

"Ah, our newest wizard, and Miss Goldenmelder. Come in! Grab a chair!" he said as he waved his hand, causing two chairs to float across the room and softly land in front of his desk.

We both sat in the chairs and I looked over at Molly. She seemed very different that she did this morning. Her bubbly, happy attitude was replaced by a shy, timid little girl. She twiddled her thumbs and had her head hung low. The headmaster didn't seem to notice the sudden change in the girl and he turned to me.

"Miss Frogstalker, I want you to meet your future teachers today. You are lucky it is a Tuesday and everyone has the day off, so there will be no classes going on."

I tried to interrupt him at this point but he kept going.

"Also today at dinner, we will find out what kind of wizard you are. Everyone always likes to see the 'Ceremony.' You will also get your dorm room so you will not have to share with Miss Goldenmender anymore. Of course it depends which wizard you are if you get your own room or not. Some classes of wizards are bigger than others and we may not have space for everyone to get their own room. Tomorrow we decide your clas-"

"Sir, I really appreciate the help," I interrupted, "but I just want to go home and see my family. You must have a mix up. I'm no wizard, I'm just a girl."

The Headmaster looked saddened by what I said and shook his head.

"But you are, Miss Frogstalker. You _are_ a Wizard. I saw it with my own eyes the power that you hold. You will see your family soon enough, but right now please try out the school. I am sure you will like it."

"What about my parents? Won't they get worried since I'm gone," I asked realizing that I have been gone for four days in this strange world.

"That has been already taken care of. There is no need to worry," the headmaster said, returning to his mountain of papers.

"I am sure Miss Goldenmelder can show you around. Good luck, young wizard."

{:}

"Are you insane?!" she asked me once we stepped out of the Headmaster office.

"Huh?"

"You interrupt the Headmaster! You could of--! Could of... Could of-um, DIED or something!" she continued to ramble on.

"I understand that it was kind of rude, but _die?_ That's a little over the top, don't you think?"

"I guess but still," she said, calming down a little bit.

{:}

Molly and I walked through a dark tunnel for a minute, until we entered into an even stranger world. The light here wasn't as bright because of the humongous trees.

Well, tree. That was the first thing I laid my eyes upon. Not because of the fact that it was huge, but that it had a face with one blue eye. I swallowed back a scream when it laid that eye upon me and kept it there. I looked over at Molly to see if she had noticed, but it seemed that she had not.

"Hmm which teacher should you meet first?" she asked, mostly to herself. "I guess you can meet my future teacher."

I looked over at her, "Future teacher?"

"Yeah I just turned fourteen two days ago on the tenth, but you have to be fourteen, at the beginning of the school year, to enroll in Ravenwood. Though I already know that I'm going to be a Life wizard, even though I haven't gone through the Ceremony yet," she explained as we walked past a cherry blossom tree.

Looked over at the tree, I was surprised to discover that it too had a face, one with a sort of grandmotherly countenance. It smiled gently at me. I turned away, embarrassed to be caught staring. I turned back to Molly.

"So why are you here in the first place then?"

Molly seemed to be deep in thought and simply replied, "Because my brother insisted."

Not wanting to pry on private manners, I kept my mouth shut. Before I knew it, we stood in front of a medium-sized building, which a huge leaf logo displayed in front of it.

Molly turned to me and smiled.

"This is the Life school. I'm sure you're going to love Madame Wu."

I stepped inside the building, but when I saw the person inside, I didn't move any further. Molly continued to walk forward and greeted the teacher. The "teacher" was standing on her two black and white hind legs, her stomach budged forward and her udders hung out. She smiled, with surprising white teeth, at Molly. Then, looking past her, she focused her attention to me with her big, brown eyes.

"Welcome, me de-" the cow-lady stopped when she got a full look at me, her eyes widening in fear.

"H-h-h-hu-h-h-hu-human!"

She then franticly ran out of the classroom and went into a room behind the chalk board.

I just stared shocked at the place where the cow-lady disappeared. Not only could it run on its hind legs, get dressed, or even smile, but it could talk too.

"Well, that was weird," Molly blurted to break the silence.

After a few seconds, I finally broke away from my trance. About a second later, I was able to move to stand next to Molly. When the cow-lady didn't come out after a while, she went to go and fetch her.

When Molly finally came out, the cow-lady walked in front of her, brushing of her clothing.

"Sorry about that. I'm just not used to humans," said the cow-lady.

She then murmured something that I believed had something to do with meat-eaters. I never wanted to eat steak or any kind of meat after that.

"My name is Moolinda Wu, but you may call me Madame Wu. I am the professor of the Life School. I am also your non-magic training teacher."

"Non-magic training?" I asked.

"Well, in human terms, it might be called… Oh, what was the word…? Ah yes, Physical Education," she exclaimed, chuckling when she saw me grimace. "Wait here while I'll go get your P.E clothes."

Just like that, Madame Wu left again. There was a minute of silence between Molly and I until she broke it.

"So, you're a human?" she asked, hesitantly but I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Well aren't you?" I asked back, she did look like a human.

She shook her head, "My ancestors were human but I'm a native Séesócan. Like most of the people who attend here."

I looked at her, "Séesócan?"

Now it was Molly's turn to look at me oddly, "Yeah from the planet Séesó. It's not too far away from here. Our ancestors were human like you but that was centuries ago. Now only a few humans come to Ravenwood, since their planet has lost most of its magic."

Before I was able to ask her more questions, Madame Wu came in to the room and handed me a pile of clothes.

"Don't worry about the fitting. They will automatically fit you when you put them on," she said as we started walking out the door.

"Ta-Ta! If you want to know more about Life magic come back to me."

{:}

"What happened to the humans who came to Ravenwood before?" I asked Molly when we left the Life building.

"They became great heroes," she told me, gazing up at the sky with a smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked, surprised that maybe, just _maybe_, I could become one of those special humans.

"Oh yeah! People say that humans that are wizards have enormous power!" she stated as she exaggerated it by stretching her arms out as far as they could go.

I found myself smiling for the first time that day.

_Maybe I _am_ special._

{:}

After passing a tree that had only one large eye in the middle of its face, we entered a yellow building. Inside, there was a man sitting behind a yellow desk, scribbling on a piece of paper with a feather. He had a bald white head, he wore a frown that seemed to stay of his face, and his bright, yellow robes only seemed to make him appear more pale and old. He glanced up from his desk when we entered the classroom and sighed.

"Another worthless student," the teacher exasperated as he got up from his desk.

I looked over to Molly, who had strangely ended up behind me. She was staring at her feet and twittling her thumbs like she did with the Headmaster. When she met my gaze, she smiled weakly and gave a little shrug.

The man then went to the side of the room and picked up three huge textbooks.

"I will be your Myth and history professor. My name is Cyrus Drake. You will call me Professor Drake and that is _only_ what you call me," he stated sternly, dropping the textbooks into my arms.

"Those will be your history text books; I want you to read up to chapter 12 in each of them."

"O-okay," I said as I tried to shuffled the books into a more comfortable position in my arms.

He then whipped around and glared at me

"You can only answer me with a 'Sir' or as 'Professor Drake.' Do not think just because you are a human you do not have to follow the common rules of manners! Now leave. I am very busy."

I nodded my head and squeaked a "Yes Sir."

Then I turned around and practically sprinted out of the classroom, Molly right behind me.

{:}

"What's his problem?" I asked Molly once we were out of the Myth school.

"I do not know. That is just how he is."

"I've had rough teachers but I've never had a teacher that made me want to pee my pants."

Molly started to laugh, and I relaxed a bit and laugh along with her. We both stopped when saw the road ahead of us.

Well, what was left of the road, that is. There was a giant gap in the middle of it. There was also a fence around it, but you could still see darkness at the bottom of the giant crater.

"What happened here?" I asked Molly.

"Are you looking for the Death School?" asked a deep, humorous voice behind us.

We turned around and were met by a boy. He seemed to be a few years older than me and was wearing black and white robes. His hat reminded me of a medieval joker with each pieces of the hat hanging off in different directions.

I glanced back at Molly, who was standing behind me again, looking down at her feet. So I decided I would answer, since she seemed unable to.

"I guess."

"Well you are a little late," he said looking back at the crater. "The old Death professor, Malistaire Drake, left and took the place with him."

"How?!" I asked, surprised that a single man could rip out a building and the Earth with it.

The boy then seemed to become lost in his thoughts and simply said, "He was a magnificent wizard."

After a moment of awkward silence, the boy seemed to awaken from his thoughts and smiled back at me.

"I'm Malorn Ashthorn, the new Death Professor. It's my job to teach the new Death Wizards before Malistaire can get to them."

I nodded, though I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Well you don't have any classes with me unless you are a Death Wizard or you choose to take this as a second element class. Which I don't advise you do."

"Why not?" I asked.

He suddenly became dark and serious as he looked at me.

"Just don't."

"Well, okay. Thanks for the advice," I then started walking away. "See ya...."

{:}

This school was getting weirder and weirder; talking cows, mean bald men, and now a single man taking a building and the earth underneath it. I began thinking: _When would I be able to go home and see my family?_ The Headmaster said "Soon enough," but what does "Soon enough" mean?

I shook my head and sighed, frustrated with it all of it.

"So how come no one is out?" I asked Molly, getting tired of the silence "Doesn't anyone have classes?"

"No, not today," she said, "On Mondays and Tuesdays the whole school has the days off while you have school for the rest of the week."

"How will I know when I have my classes?"

"You will get your schedule probably tomorrow morning, when they know what kind of Wizard you are."

I suddenly felt an extreme heat coming from the building in front us. Right next to the building was a tree that was on fire! I saw the face on the flaming tree and it didn't seem distressed that it branches were on fire. I looked over at Molly and she didn't act like anything was out of order, so I assumed that that was normal.

We entered the building. Surprisingly--or maybe not surprising at all--the room inside was as warm as it was outside. I was starting to sweat under my long-sleeved robes. The woman, who had her back to us, was standing on a chair trying to get something from on top of a book shelf. She wore a bright red dress and her hair was a red as her dress and seemed to defy gravity as it stood straight up like a flame.

"Madame Falmea!" greeted Molly.

This unfortunately startled the poor woman and she fell of her chair, head first, with a few books with her.

"Oh, I am so sorry," cried Molly as she ran to Madame Falmea.

"That is completelay alright," said Madame Falmea in a very strong accent.

She then picked up a book from the pile that was on the floor.

"I gots what had I wanted," she said as she got up and fixed her hair up again.

She walked over to me and gave me a kind smile, handing me the book.

"Dalia Flamea, mine's name, and I will be you potions and Fire teacher. Do not worrya on catching the class. A golem can get this stuff," when I looked at her confused she smiled, "Don't worry darlen, ya do fine. See yall tomorrow. Oh, and Molly, give Cassandra a holler for me."

"Will do."

{:}

"Who's Cassandra?" I asked.

"Oh, she's one of my friends. She's like me. She has to wait a year before she can join Ravenwood, though. But everyone already knows that she's going to be a Fire Wizard."

"How do you guys already know?" I asked, realizing that I had no clue what I was going to be.

"Well, like the fact that Wizards usually heal faster than anyone else. Fire wizards tend to be hotter and love the sun. Myth wizards are drawn to books and have a wonderful imagination. Ice wizards tend to be cold and love the snow. Storm wizards are a bit energetic and love the rain. Balance wizards…um… Well, I don't know much about Balance wizards since they are a bit rare."

"What about Death?" I asked.

Her expression saddened when I asked her.

"I don't know much about them either."

It seemed like the Death School was a forbidden subject. I knew that I wouldn't get anymore information from Molly about it, so I didn't press further.

We finally exited the extreme heat and ended up in extreme cold territory. I found myself wishing that we were back at Madame Flamea's classroom again. I hugged myself to keep all the warmth in.

We pasted a pine tree that smiled warmly at me. Seeing that made me unable to hold back a smile of my own. The tree looked so happy and jolly.

We entered the building, which was as cold inside as outside, and no one was inside.

"Madame Greyrose!" Molly called out.

"I'll be with you a moment," called a sing-song voice from the room behind the chalkboard.

Out through the door came out a tiny woman. The woman was probably no bigger than a person's head, yet she was at eye level with me. She wore a little blue dress that had two holes in the back so that her tiny wings could fit. Her gray hair was pulled into a bun and it showed her elderly face. She flew through the room franticly, mumbling where she put something.

"Now where did I put those books," the woman muttered, looking under papers and other various objects.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed, after lifting many paper that were over two books.

"Deary, can you grab these?" the woman asked me.

I put down all the books in my hand and placed them onto the desk right next to me. I walked over to the two other books and picked them up.

"I am Lydia Greyrose, your new Math and Ice teacher. I do hope that your previously math teacher has you caught up for this class," said Madame Greyroseh flying by my head.

"I look forward to having you in my class," she said and gave me a warm smile. Smiling back, I went back to my other books to add the new ones. Just like that, Molly and I left.

{:}

"So what is this 'Ceremony' thing?" I asked Molly as I shifted all the things in my arms to a more comfortable position. Luckily for me, Molly was nice enough to help carry the 'Physical Training' clothes and my math books.

"Well, usually in the beginning of the year. During dinner, the first years go up to the 'Great Book of Secrets' and it reveals their main school," Molly explained, a wide grin spreading on her face. "The fun part is how the books shows it."

"How does it show it?"

She shook her head.

"You will find that out later."

We then entered the last building in the school. But at the moment when I saw the teacher, I ran out and slammed the door behind me. A moment later, Molly came out from the building and looked at me, perplexed.

"What is wrong?"

"F-f-f-frog! He's a-a-a frog!" I shuddered.

"And?" Molly asked, clearly not getting my point.

"I h-hate frogs!" I shouted at her.

Just because my last name is Frogstalker didn't practically mean I loved frogs. When I was younger, one the boys in my class thought it would be funny to put a frog down my dress. The same boy later told me that I would turn into a frog since I touched it. Even though I knew that I wouldn't turn into a frog, those slimly little creature still freaked me out.

"Could you please get my books, Molly?" I asked her out of peer desperation.

Molly immediately said, "You're going to have to meet Professor Balestrom sometime, though."

"I know," I whined, "but maybe when I'm little more mentally prepared."

"Please," I pleaded again.

Molly sighed, but she went in. A few minutes later she came back with two more books.

"These are your science books. He wants you to read until page 249 in this book," she put the book into my arms, "He also wants you to read to page 30 in this book." She puts down the thinner book on top of the pile in my arms.

"He will also be your storm professor. So I guess in your case, just wish that you do not get that as your main school."

Molly then pulled up her sleeve and look at her watch. Her eyes widened and she gave a soft gasp.

"What?" I asked.

"It is already 13:30! I am so late!" she exclaimed as she shoved my stuff into my arms. Now the books came up to my nose and I was having trouble balancing them.

"For what?"

"I had to meet my brother and Cassandra for lunch 30 minutes ago! He is going to kill me!" she shouted starting to pace in circles, panicking.

"Well, go then."

"I can't just leave you here!" she said, and I felt glad that she actually cared enough to worry about me. "Maybe you can come to lunch with us. I am sure they will not mind."

I considered going to lunch with her. But suddenly and unfortunately for me, my headache came back, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"I would love to, Molly, but I have this massive headache. I just want to go to the dorm and sleep and maybe catch up on this work."

She looked sad from what I said, but she nodded anyway.

_What a sweet girl,_ I thought.

"Well, you can sit next to me at dinner. Dinner will be at 20 hours, just go to the cafeteria. See ya!"

Just like that, she ran off in the opposite direction. I tried to calm myself down as I walked through the unfamiliar street of Ravenwood. I knew I couldn't get lost and once I past the random raining tree, I saw the dorm towers. I would just have to walk to the right on-

**OOF! **

I crashed into something--well, more like _someone_--and I fell right on my bum, all my books scattered around me, one of them crushing my leg. I looked up and saw a guy that I just walked into.

"Be more careful on where you walk," he snapped at me and stormed off. The only real thing I saw was his red and tan robes walking away from me.

I slowly got and I knew that I was going to have a giant bruise on my leg the next day. I started to collect my things when one of my books was handed to me.

"Thank yo-" I began to day, but stopped as I glanced up and realized that what I saw wasn't a man nor human. He looked like a dog, but had the body of a human. A very _fury_ body.

"You must be the new student. I hope you're not having too bad of a day," he said as he got the rest of my things.

I thanked him for getting my things and I stood back up.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arthur Wethersfield. I am the Balance professor at Ravenwood. Like yourself I am not from this world. I am from Marleybone, though I came here to study magic."

I nodded. He seemed normal and sane enough to me. Besides the fact that he was a dog-human thing.

"I do hope you will be in my class. Ravenwood could use more Balance students."

I smiled back at him as I walked away. I silently hoped that maybe I could be in his class.

{:}

When I got to the dorm room I threw the books down on the floor, kicked off my boots, and collapsed into the soft bed. For a moment I thought of what Molly meant by 20 hours and I decided that meant 8 PM, I hope.

I awoke from my nap, extremely drowsy and grouchy. My headache still wasn't better and this nagging in the back of my head kept me from falling back asleep. I sat up and looked over at the clock on Molly's night stand. It read 20:10. I bolted out of bed, shoved my boots on and went out the door in less than a minute.

I ran down the stairs and the long hallway. The giant door to the cafeteria was wide open and seven tables were set up. The room was large, with tall ceilings and pillars. There were about twenty people sitting at each table, except two. One had at least ten people while the other had three. I finally spotted Molly with her green hair in the middle of one the larger tables. She waved to me and I walked over and sat next to her.

"Slept in?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I responded weakly.

I saw that the people around me were eating on their plates but there was no platters of food on the table.

"How do you get your food?" I whisper over to Molly.

"Well you simply think of the thing you want to eat and it will appear in front of you," she said and she closed her eyes and food appeared on her plate. Just like magic.

Though the food she chose, frighten me. It was like a bowl of worms with purple round thing next to the bowl. I thought that I could give it a shot and thought of my favorite dish. Poof! Lasagna appeared on my plate, just the way I liked it cooked. I looked over at my cup and thought of root bear and it filled to the brim. A huge grin spread across my face and I took a bite of the lasagna, it tasted as great as it looked. Molly looked at my plate and then at me.

"You humans eat weird stuff," she stated as she put a spoonfull of "worms" into her mouth.

{:}

After I was finished with my meal, Molly and I just talked about certain useless things, like how many siblings we had, or what was our favorite subject. When the headmaster stood up, everyone went quiet and directed their attention to him.

"As some of you may have noticed, we have a new wizard among us," his strong voice boomed thoughout the room. "Though something is partially special about this student, something that has not happened for many years now. A human has been enrolled into Ravenwood."

The whole room was immediately filled with small whispers. I could feel a warm blush appear on my cheeks, and I wanted to hide because I could feel a few stares from behind me.

The Headmaster started again and the room when quiet.

"I would like the young lady to come here," he said, looking straight at me.

It took Molly pushing me out of my seat for me to even stand. Slowly, I walked over to the Headmaster, trying to control my breathing and make sure that my legs wouldn't turn into jelly underneath me. The Headmaster then grabbed my arm and guided me over to a small table in front of everyone. There was a large book on it and I instantly recognized it as the book that I answered questions out of. He faced me so I was facing everyone, all pairs of eyes on me.

"Now open the book, Jacqueline, " he instructed me.

I hesitantly put my hand on the book and opened it slowly. I leaned into the book to see what it said.

"_You hold a power that shall only bring pain and sorrow. You will either use thy power to save many but lose some you hold dear or you will go alone and lose yourself."_

A bright light appeared from the book and a ghost appeared from it. Many people gasped. I even heard screams, but I was frozen in fear as the ghost circled around me. It put its face in my mind and its red, glowing eyes bore into me. It went straight into me and I felt an extreme coldness before it was all over. The Headmaster put his hand on my shoulder and led me to the stairs.

"Everyone is dismissed, "he ordered the room and everyone got up and walked out, softly whispering to each other.

"Mr. Ashthorn," the Headmaster called out into the crowd and the boy came.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want you do take Miss Frogstalker to her new room," the Headmaster commanded, though it came out almost as a whisper.

The Headmaster then handed me a stick that had a twisting pattern to it and a book that carried a big, black jewel right in the middle of its cover.

"Make sure you never lose those two things Miss Frogstalker," the Headmaster said. "Those may determine on whether who will live or not."

{:}

Professor Ashthron led me to the very top of the dorm building and he opened the first door on the floor. The room was the same size as Molly's except it had a large bed in the middle of it. He gave me the key.

"Well, currently you are the only female Death Wizard so you have the whole floor to yourself. Your things will move up here tomorrow. Um, you will also get your schedule tomorrow from the Headmaster's office, so make sure you wake up early enough to get it before classes start. Breakfast is at 8 hours and classes start at 9:30, so just make sure you have it before then."

He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly awkward.

"Good luck, I guess," he said giving me a weak smile before he left.

As soon as he was gone, I kicked off my boot, ripped my hat from my head, and threw them on the ground. I curled up into the bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Author Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. First my computer broke down, I also had play rehearsal and karate, and I'm also a lazy person so it's pretty much my own fault. I hope to be uploading a little faster since the play is over with so keep your fingers crossed. Also the sorry will start to go faster by the time I get all the introducing stuff finished with. Oh course this story would be that great of a story without my beta reader, Naomi Hansen. THANK YOU!! Well until next time, adieu. **


End file.
